Tu mirada en mí
by Eyrian1494
Summary: Lo que debió pasar bajo mi punto de vista en ese verano antes del final de Sasameki Koto de Ikeda. Visto desde el punto de vista de varios personajes. ¿Qué tipo de verano pasarán?
1. Tarde de estudio

Capitulo 1: Tarde de estudio (Kazama POV)

-Tienes que multiplicar este número- me explicaba Sumi-Chan mientras miraba atentamente el libro. Me encanta mirarla cuando me explica, adoro esa mirada de concentración, cómo debido al ángulo que tiene su cabeza para mirar los apuntes las gafas se deslizan por su nariz y como con su dedo índice se las vuelve a colocar en su sitio. Adoro su largo pelo negro, lo suave que es al tacto y como lo recoge en una cola cuando vamos a estudiar.

Me encantan sus manos como juegan con el lápiz cuando está nerviosa antes de un examen o cuando explica algo. La diferencia de tamaño que tienen con las mías y lo protegida que me hacen sentir cuando me abrazan.

Vuelvo a mirar su cara y percibo que me sigue hablando a pesar de que no la oigo. Miro como mueve los labios y me pregunto qué se sentirá al acariciarlos con mis dedos, o qué sentiría si la besara. Me encantaría sentir sus labios jugar con los míos, ¿Cómo besará Sumi-chan? Sin pensarlo me muerdo el labio inferior, desde que Tomoe-chan me dijo que Sumi-chan siente lo mismo por mí que yo por ella, no he podido frenar este tipo de pensamientos. Bajo un poco más la mirada y me detengo en su cuello tan largo, delicado y descubierto. Me percato de que una gota de sudor recorre desde la parte posterior de su cuello y acaba en su camiseta, la calor que hacía ese verano provocaba que ella sudara y que mi mente me jugara malas, muy malas pasadas.

Oigo que dice algo de una derivada y entiendo que sigue con el mismo problema, pasa dos o tres hojas hacia atrás e instintivamente levanta una ceja, no puedo evitar quedarme mirándola como si fuera un ángel, que linda es Sumi-chan, ¿Cómo pude no haberme dado cuenta? En ese instante levanta la vista del libro y me mira, un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo.

-Kazama, ¿Estás bien?- arrugó el entrecejo mostrando preocupación- parece que estuvieras en otro mundo ¿Me estabas escuchando?- me avergoncé en ese momento como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Sumi-chan se había estado esforzando en explicarme y yo me ponía a divagar con pensamientos que obviamente no tenían nada que ver con una derivada.

-Lo siento Sumi-Chan, estaba pensando en otra cosa- miré hacia los apuntes, y levanté la mirada cuando oí que dejaba el lápiz en la mesa.

-¿Te parece que hagamos una pausa para tomar algo?- me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa- parece que estás cansada.

Asentí sonriendo todo lo que podía, me encantaba esa sonrisa. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me sonrió así, me hizo sentir una ternura y una complicidad que no había tenido con nadie antes.

-Le diré a Noe-san que nos prepare algo- me informó mientras colocaba su mano en la rodilla y cogía impulso para levantarse- ¿Te apetece limonada casera? Creo que Noe-san hizo esta mañana- se giró un momento a mitad de camino.

-Sí claro, muchas gracias Sumi-chan- ella me sonrío llena de ternura y se giró para salir, debido a mi ángulo de visión lo primero que asaltó mi vista fue el leve movimiento de cadera que Sumi-chan provocaba al caminar, no era del todo femenino, pero si muy sensual e hipnotizante. O eso me parecía a mi. Pero qué estaba pensando, nunca me había parado a mirar a Sumi-chan así, nunca la había visto como la chica linda que es, y ahora toda la realidad estaba cayendo sobre mí.

Miré alrededor y vi todo lo que había cambiado su habitación, en primer lugar ya no estaban todas las máquinas de ejercicio que habían el primer día que visité su casa. Llevaba tiempo preguntándome por qué las quitó, pero no me parecía correcto preguntar. Un escritorio a mi derecha estaba lleno de libros y con una foto en especial, en la que salíamos ella y yo en nuestro primer día en la secundaria.

La mesa estaba plagada de libros, lápices, bolígrafos y los cuadernos de ambas. Aparté un poco las cosas y agarré su cuaderno. Tenía una letra tan bonita, tan pulcra. Como ella, perfeccionista, perfecta.

La puerta corredera se abrió y entro Sumi-chan. Traía una bandeja de madera con dos vasos de tubo una jarra de limonada y un plato con galletas.

-Ya estoy aquí -caminó hasta la mesa- ¿He tardado mucho?- me preguntó dejando la bandeja encima de la mesa.

-No, para nada-contesté ayudándola a colocar las cosas de la merienda.

-Ya veo que has apartado las cosas, gracias- me sonrío rascándose la cabeza- ¿Te sirvo limonada?-preguntó todavía de pie a mi lado sosteniendo la jarra.

-Sí, gracias Sumi-chan- me puse nerviosa en ese momento, me moría de ganas de besarla, habíamos dicho ya lo que sentíamos la una por la otra, y sin embargo aun ni siquiera nos habíamos besado. Esperaba ese momento con tanta ansia. Me preguntaba si ella pensaría lo mismo.

Llenó mi vaso, después el suyo y dejó la jarra encima de la mesa. Suspiré bien hondo y decidí ser valiente, había sido ella la primera en decirme que yo le gustaba y que me amaba, al fin y al cabo. Me parecía justo dar yo el siguiente paso.

-Sumi-chan siéntate por favor, me gustaría hablar contigo- le dije sin pensar, y cuando acabé la frase me di cuenta que había salido demasiado serio. Miré su cara y noté como palideció -tranquila, no es nada malo-aclaré moviendo las manos y sonriendo nerviosamente. Ella suspiró y sonrío mientras se sentaba a mi derecha.

-Bueno, tú me dices de qué quieres hablar-dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba sus manos. No dejaba de temblar, no entendía como me había puesto tan nerviosa. Llevaba pensando en hablar con ella desde hace varios días y ahora no pensaba echarme atrás.

-Sumi-chan, quería hablar sobre lo que nos dijimos en mi casa el otro día cuando te dije que me iba con mi abuela- lo solté en un hilo de voz, mirándola a los ojos, tenían un brillo difícil de descifrar. Cuando acabo la frase noto como suda más de lo normal y como sus ojos se abren como cuencos. Esperé a que me contestara, pero viendo que ese momento tardaría en llegar preferí continuar- yo solo quería que supieras que lo que te dije iba completamente en serio Sumi-chan- giré todo mi cuerpo quedando frente por frente, noté como tragaba saliva- tú ¿Hablabas en serio verdad Sumi-chan?- ella solo asintió varias veces la cabeza, noté como sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un color rosado y acababan rojas como tomates. Sonreí llena de ternura, no podía contenerlo más, me acerqué a ella poco a poco, subí mi mano derecha mientras tragaba saliva y la posé en su mejilla, mis ojos no dejaban de mirar intermitentemente sus ojos y sus labios. Por todos los dioses, que ojos tan claros, tan grises, tan profundos, qué brillo tan deslumbrante. Debido a esas gafas entorpeciéndome la vista, no me había fijado antes exactamente en esos ojos tan preciosos. Y sus labios, si que eran perfectos, perfilados, parecían suaves, carnosos, ¿Qué sabor tendrían? Estaba tan ansiosa por probarlos. Sumi-chan se dio cuenta al parecer que mi manera de mirar sus labios demostraba mi deseo por probarlos e inconscientemente los humedeció un poco.

Voy a lanzarme a por ellos, no lo aguanto más. Me están llamando, me suplican que los bese, comienzo a estirarme para llegar a su altura y veo como ella curva un poco su espalda para llegar a la mía, casi rozan nuestras narices cuando la puerta corredera se abre y la voz de Noe-san hace que nos separemos súbitamente.

-Sumika, tu padre dice que lo sustituyas hoy en el dojo- se calló cuando vio nuestras caras. Miré a mi derecha y la cara de Sumi-chan parecía que fuera a salir ardiendo en cualquier momento, y sinceramente estaba segura de que mi cara también estaba muy sonrojada- Sumika, ¿Estás bien? ¿Me has oído?-preguntó la ama de llaves con una sonrisa que denotaba cierta picardía, sabía perfectamente que Noe-san se olía nuestros recíprocos sentimientos.

-Sí, te he oído, me prepararé para la clase- se levantó y se dirigió al armario y mientras sacaba su karategui miré a Noe-san que a su vez me dirigía una sonrisa que interpreté como de complicidad, justo después cerró la puerta. Sumi-chan se giró mirando al suelo, con las prendas en la mano-ya has oído Kazama, tengo que dar clases. Siento no poder seguir ayudándote con los estudios- debido a mi ángulo podía ver su enorme sonrojo a pesar de que se esforzara por esconderlo.

-No te preocupes, aunque ¿Podría quedarme a mirar el entrenamiento?- me levanté y me acerqué a ella demostrando la mejor sonrisa que podía otorgarle.

-Pero, tenía entendido que no te gustaba el kárate Kazama- estaba sorprendida, pero sinceramente deseaba verla, quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

-No me importa, yo solo quiero pasar más tiempo con Sumi-chan- ante eso me miró a los ojos y su cara estaba completamente roja. Lo que me hizo sonreír sinceramente, me encantaba hacerla sonrojar- Bueno Sumi-chan, cambiate que tienes que dar clase ¿Vale?- me puse de puntillas y posé mis labios sobre su mejilla, notándola cálida mientras notaba como la piel de la chica se estremecía, y a mi me encantaba eso.


	2. El kárate como forma de vida

Capitulo 2: el karate como forma de vida. (Sumika POV)

Sinceramente no sé cómo llevar este entrenamiento si tengo mi mente en lo que casi ha ocurrido hace una hora. Kazama y yo casi nos besamos, no puedo creérmelo. Lo había hecho a posta, se estaba acercando a mí y yo me acercaba a ella. Simplemente no puedo creer que lo que estaba esperando desde hace años casi sucediera hoy.

-Buenas tardes- saludé a los alumnos que contestaron con una reverencia- hoy Murasame-sensei no podrá dar la clase, así que me ha dejado a mí al cargo - miré de soslayo a Kazama y noté una mirada extraña que me hizo sonrojar y por lo tanto me quedé en shock. Me estaba mirando de una forma que nunca antes había visto en ella. Parecía, no sé, ¿Deseo? No. Imposible. Otra de mis fantasías se estaban formando en mi mente, seguro que era eso.

-Murasame-sama- uno de los estudiantes me llamó la atención, agité la cabeza antes de contestarle. Tenía que concentrarme, no podía dejar que la presencia de Kazama me impidiera dar la clase.

-Empecemos con el calentamiento- me quité las gafas y me acerqué a donde estaba Kazama mientras que el resto de la clase comenzaba a correr.

-Hola Sumika-sensei- dijo de forma bromista con una sonrisa que me obligó a sonreírle abiertamente.

-¿Me sujetas las gafas por favor?- le pregunté ofreciéndoselas, ya veía borroso pero podía distinguir el brillo inacabable de sus ojos.

-Sí, claro Sumi-chan- iba a girarme cuando me sujetó el brazo-Espera, tienes el karategui mal puesto- noté como agarró las dos solapas del karategui y los cruzó. Supuse que con las prisas no me colocaría bien la ropa. Estaba mirando la cara de concentración de Kazama, cuando noté que algo me rozaba el pecho derecho. La cara de Kazama se sonrojó como nunca antes y la mía más aún- lo siento Sumi-chan, fue sin querer- se la veía apurada, yo estaba nerviosa y notaba un extraño cosquilleo en la parte del bajo vientre que solo surgía con ella.

-No te preocupes Kazama, son... Son cosas que pasan- me volví a dirigir al grupo completamente sonrojada. Y es que me había rozado un pecho, su mano había rozado mi pecho.

Me acerqué al grupo y encabecé la carrera con un trote moderado. Ese día estaban ocurriendo demasiadas cosas para que mi corazón y mi salud mental resistieran. Después los estiramientos. Primero casi me besa, ahora me roza el pecho. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? No podía olvidarme de ningún músculo ni articulación. Además esa manera que tiene de sentarse a lo seiza, mostrando parte de sus muslos con la falda, dentro de poco me sangrará la nariz. Aún recuerdo cuando me desguincé el tobillo por no haber estirado lo suficiente antes de entrenar. Agité mi cabeza de lado a lado para evitar seguir pensando en aquello y concentrarme en el entrenamiento.

\- Bien, vamos a practicar varias katas y después haremos combate por parejas- después de dar la orden todos se colocaron en cuatro filas y yo encabecé la kata. Nos colocamos mirando hacia el espejo que ocupaba toda la pared de un lateral. Allí estaba Kazama sentada a lo seiza, aunque la veía borrosa me la imaginaba como todas las veces que la he visto así antes. Y el efecto era el mismo que verla con gafas puestas. Tragué saliva y suspiré. Comencé la kata y todos me siguieron.

Después de varias katas y antes de comenzar a combatir la puerta del dojo se abrió muy ruidosamente. Así dejaron entrar a tres hombres corpulentos y altos, vestidos con karategui. Me giré instintivamente y comencé a acercarme.

-¿Quienes sois? ¿Qué queréis?- pregunté acercándome a ellos cada vez más con paso firme. Al pasar al lado de Kazama hizo un amago de acercarse a mí, pero le hice una seña con la mano indicándole que se quedara en su sitio.

-Soy Matsuda Shinoki- comenzó avanzando un paso-heredero del dojo Katana de Acero, y vengo a retarte a un combate- concluyó a lo que todos los presentes clamaron un "oh" profundo. No entendía por qué tenían tanto afán con combatir, se suponía que el karate era un deporte para defensa, no para combatir con el primero que se presente.

-¿Se puede saber por qué quieres retarme a un combate?-rodé los ojos y pregunté sonoramente mientras cruzaba los brazos y me erguía con toda mi altura, y fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que a pesar de mi gran altura siendo una chica, el heredero del otro dojo me superaba en casi diez centímetros.

-Tu padre, Murasame-sensei, insultó el honor de mi dojo- comenzó a explicar amenazándome con el dedo índice- ¡Y no pienso consentir eso!- acabó mientras los otros dos que venían con él le ovacionaban. Definitivamente mi padre era un bocazas. Me metía en varios líos por sus meteduras de pata.

-En ese caso, creo que lo más conveniente seria combatir en la competición de dentro de una semana- aclaré sin moverme casi nada- así habrá un árbitro neutral y varios testigos más- acabé señalando con el dedo pulgar derecho hacia atrás, donde estaban todos los alumnos del dojo de mi padre.

-No me parece mal- accedió más para si mismo que para el resto, aunque alzó la mirada hacia mi persona- pero el ganador tendrá derecho de atizar un golpe al perdedor, y este debe dejarse golpear- varias voces dieron un grito ahogado entre la que distinguí la voz de Kazama, ¿Desde cuando estaba detrás mía?- además si gano Murasame-sensei debe darnos una disculpa públicamente- fruncí el ceño mirándolo altiva y pensativa.

-Está bien, trato hecho- aclaré ofreciéndole mi mano para cerrar el trato, él a su vez la miró con cierto asco y justo después le dio un manotazo casi a la par que me golpeaba la mejilla con su puño derecho. Como no me esperaba tal golpe casi me desequilibré e instintivamente coloqué mi mano izquierda en mi mejilla, Kazama ya estaba a mi lado con expresión preocupada, mientras que el resto de los alumnos intentaron abalanzarse sobre el otro karateca- ¡Quietos!- obedecieron al instante.

-Así es como cerramos los tratos en mi dojo Murasame-san- concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa justo antes de salir del dojo.

-¿Estás bien Sumi-chan?- me preguntó Kazama mientras miraba mi labio, pues parte del golpe lo había recibido allí y se estaba hinchando.

-Sí, tranquila- al ver la cara de Kazama me comencé a asustar. Fue entonces cuando noté un líquido cálido caer por mi labio hacia mi barbilla. Llevé los dedos allí, estaba sangrando, ahora entendía la cara de miedo de Kazama- Muchachos, se acabó el entrenamiento- sentencié sin mirar a los alumnos y comencé a caminar para salir del dojo.

Una vez que entre en mi casa de nuevo fui al baño sin dejar de maldecir a mi padre por tener una boca tan grande, me enjuagué la herida en el lavabo y miré mi reflejo en el espejo suspirando.

Tres golpes en el marco de la puerta del baño me sobresaltaron, Kazama estaba allí con una expresión de preocupación que incluso empezaba a asustarme.

-¿Estás bien Sumi-chan?- dio un paso adelante ofreciéndome las gafas. Ni siquiera recordaba que las tuviera ella. Las cogí de sus manos intentando sonreírle, pero me dolió el labio y acabó siendo una mueca de dolor- ¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó con los ojos casi llorosos, cosa que me preocupó demasiado.

-No, estoy bien- intenté restarle importancia, odiaba que llorara por mi culpa- tranquila.

-A ver- se acercó aún más a mí, y me agarró la barbilla con su mano izquierda, sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago ante ese contacto- déjame curarte un poco- acabó sonriéndome de esa manera que solo ella sabe hacer. Me agarró la mano y me guió hasta la cocina donde me senté- Abre las piernas- abrí los ojos como platos y montones de fantasías llegaron a mi cabeza al oír esa petición, no pude evitar sonrojarme y cuando me miró a la cara ella también se sonrojó- Es para curarte mejor- al parecer se había dado cuenta de como había sonado. Se acercó a mí dubitativa y se colocó de pie entre mis piernas- Levanta la cara, por favor- roció un trozo de algodón con alcohol y me lo puso en el labio, ante eso me quejé un poco- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos. Dudó un poco antes de preguntar, aunque su ceño fruncido demostraba lo concentrada que estaba en su tarea.

-¿Con qué?- pregunté sin mover los labios.

-Con el combate- aclaró dando un último golpecito en mi labio con el algodón y justo después clavó sus ojos pardos en los míos- ¿Tendrás cuidado verdad?- se agachó de cuclillas apoyando sus codos en mis rodillas.

-Claro que sí- no podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos, me estaba hipnotizando como solo ella podía hacer. Noté que me empezaba a acercar a ella y cuando reaccioné no pude evitar soltar una risa nerviosa- No te preocupes Kazama, ganaré seguro.

Kazama sonrío tiernamente y se levantó para acercarse al fregadero. Se apoyó un momento con ambas manos en la encimera y después de unos segundos que me llenaron de tensión se giró tan rápido que me sorprendí.

-¿Te apetecería venirte a dormir a mi casa?- me sonrojé ante su petición y sobretodo al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, ante su hechizante sonrisa no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir.


	3. Esta será la vencida

Saludos!! Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto. He comenzado hace poco las clases y no tengo acceso a internet siempre. Espero poder subir los próximos capítulos pronto. Gracias!!!

 **Capitulo 3: Esta será la vencida (Kazama POV)**

Sumi-chan estaba en el baño y sale secándose el pelo con la toalla, llevaba puesto el pijama ya. Este consistía en una camiseta de mangas cortas y un pantalón corto que le quedaba un poco holgado y justo por encima de las rodillas, casi sin darme cuenta me fijé en sus pechos, que se marcaban perfectamente con la camiseta. Instintivamente me agarré la mano con la que esta tarde le rocé sin querer. Era cálido, y me sabía a poco a pesar de que me avergonzara tanto. En el fondo quería tener ese pecho entero en mis manos. Tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas ya. Agité mi cabeza para intentar sacar esa idea de ella.

-Kazama, tienes el baño libre- me dijo sonriente Sumi-chan mientras se limpiaba las gafas que aún estaban un poco empañadas y se las ponía.

-Gracias Sumi-chan- intenté mirarla a la cara pero no pude, en primer lugar estaba muy sonrojada y en segundo lugar no podía mirarla a los ojos después de haber pensado cosas semejantes. Definitivamente me daría un baño de agua fría, muy fría. Pasé por su lado con la cabeza gacha y con las manos agarradas como si fuera una niña buena.

-¿Te pasa algo?-me giré y me topé con esos ojos grises llenos de preocupación por mí. Sentí como mis latidos eran tan fuertes que temía que pudiesen oírse en el exterior de mi cuerpo. Al ver que no respondía Sumi-chan dio dos pasos hacia mí- Oye Kazama ¿Estás bien? Me estás preocupando- si de verdad deseaba que le dijera la verdad debía decirle "pues no me siento bien, porque me provocas tanto que tengo que pensar cosas raras." Pero lógicamente no iba a decirle eso, ¿Qué pensaría de mí? así que recurrí a lo que se suele recurrir cuando no quieres decir lo que te pasa.

-Nada Sumi-chan, estoy bien tranquila- traté de sacar una sonrisa que seguramente sería lo más falso del mundo, y eso se vio en la cara de extrañeza de mi interlocutora. Decidí irme al baño e intentar calmarme. Como siguiera así mi cabeza iba a estallar.

Una vez dentro del baño me desnudé y me miré en el espejo, inspeccionaba mi cuerpo desnudo con detenimiento mientras no dejaba de pensar si a Sumika le gustaría, ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo que yo siento? ¿Sentiría esa atracción por mí? Miré mis pechos y los atrapé entre mis manos, qué sentiría ella si me los tocara. Siempre me habían dicho que yo era una chica muy linda y tenía que quitarme a los chicos de encima, pero a pesar de saber lo que Sumi-chan siente por mí, sigo teniendo miedo, inseguridad. Suspiré profundo enterrando mi cara en ambas manos, me recogí el pelo en un moño y entré en la ducha.

Allí, en la ducha no paraban de llegar imágenes del entrenamiento a mi cabeza. Me maldije a mí misma por no haber ido más veces a verla entrenar. Sí, me asusté la primera vez que la vi entrenar hace unos años, al igual que hoy me asusté por esos matones que entraron, pero estaba tan sexy cuando dirigía el entrenamiento. Me mordí el labio mientras sonreía recordando esa imagen en mi cabeza, ese cosquilleo extraño volvió a mi vientre y decidí que ya estaba bien, no podía aguantarlo más, abrí bruscamente el agua fría y grité justo después. No esperaba que estuviese tan fría.

-¿Estás bien Kazama?- Sumi-chan me preguntó desde fuera del baño sobresaltándome.

-Sí Sumi-chan, solo me he equivocado con la temperatura del agua- fue mi nerviosa respuesta, sinceramente me enterneció el tono de preocupación de la chica que me esperaba en el comedor de mi casa.

Cuando acabé me puse mi pijama que consistía en un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes de colores celestes y blancos y salí del baño. Allí sentada en la mesa de la cocina estaba Sumi-chan, tenía un libro entre las manos. Si se pudiesen sacar fotografías con lo que se graba en las retinas, tendría un álbum completo de fotos de Sumi-chan y de todas sus expresiones. Como aquella que tenía ahora mismo. Me quedé en el marco de la puerta, viéndola de perfil mientras ella seguía completamente concentrada en su lectura, de repente sonrío de medio lado. Estaba metida en la historia y se notaba que le gustaba. Entonces alzó la vista mientras pasaba la pagina y me vio, me puse nerviosa por un instante pero logré reaccionar.

-¿Tienes ya hambre Sumi-chan?-le pregunté con nerviosismo avanzando a la cocina comedor.

-No, aún no mucha- contestó marcando la página del libro que leía y cerrándolo.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunté llena de curiosidad mientras me sentaba frente a ella y apoyaba mis brazos en la mesa.

-Es un libro de poemas- respondió escuetamente mi Sumi-chan.

-¿Poemas?- que yo recordara era la primera vez que la veía leyendo poesía que no fuera obligatoria por la escuela- ¿De qué tratan?- apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano derecha.

-De todo un poco- me respondió sonriéndome. Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que no aparté la mirada de ella y me fui adentrando en sus ojos, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se rascó la nuca mientras miraba al techo- ¿Tu hermano vendrá a cenar?

-Creo que sí, pero me explicó que tenía una reunión con su editorial- le expliqué mirando instintivamente hacia la puerta del piso- ¿Cómo es que tu padre te ha pedido que des hoy la clase Sumi-chan?- volví a mirarla- ¿Está enfermo?

-No, no está enfermo- respondió riendo y negando con las manos también- solo quiere que empiece a practicar para cuando herede el dojo.

-¿Y tú quieres heredar el dojo?- miré hacia mis manos esperando su respuesta. Si finalmente iba a cuidar de mi abuela y ella tenía que quedarse en el dojo casi no podríamos vernos. Y yo no quería eso, no lo soportaría.

-Pues sinceramente, no lo sé- enterró su cabeza entre sus manos- no sé qué hacer- me preocupó, había muy pocas veces que la veía tan confusa, me levanté de mi asiento y rodeé la mesa hasta llegar a su lado. Le puse mi mano en su espalda y se incorporó, cuando me quise dar cuenta sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura mientras me abrazaba desde su asiento- Yo solo quiero estar contigo Kazama- un vuelco me hizo dejar de respirar un instante. Suspiré aliviada, que Sumi-chan me dijera ese tipo de cosas me hacía pensar que todo por lo que había pasado no era en vano. El estar enamorada y ser correspondida es un sentimiento tan único, tan esperanzador y glorioso. Yo quería estar con ella y ella conmigo, quería formalizarlo todo, era de tontos esperar más.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo Sumi-chan- se apartó un poco y levantó la cabeza para mirarme completamente sonrojada- quiero estar contigo para siempre- no pude evitar sonreír al ver su cara sonrojada. Comencé a agacharme poco a poco mientras no apartaba la vista de sus labios. Me hipnotizaban, esta sería la ocasión para probarlos de una vez, ella se acercó también a mí. Un sonido metálico nos hizo reaccionar. Las llaves- Es mi hermano.


	4. Conversaciones nocturnas

**Capitulo 4: conversaciones nocturnas. (Sumika POV)**

-Hola Ushio- saludó Norio-san con ganas cerrando la puerta- finalmente quieren otro final, el que te comenté es demasiado fuerte- dejó de hablarle a Kazama cuando me vio en la cocina- hola Sumika, ¿Que tal estás?- preguntó dejando su maletín en la entrada de su dormitorio.

-Bien, estoy bien- le contesté bastante nerviosa aunque intentaba que no se notase. Notaba arder mis mejillas mientras la sensación de una mirada fija en mí me hizo levantar la cabeza. Kazama apartó la mirada en ese momento completamente roja y se dirigió a la nevera. Las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde que le dije lo que siento, la notaba constantemente nerviosa, sonrojada. ¿Qué reacción esperaba? de Pero tenía una sonrisa cuando me miraba que no había visto antes y no podía descifrar del todo. Estaba de espaldas a mí buscando en la nevera y su hermano seguía hablando desde su dormitorio, mientras tanto no pude evitar mirarla fijamente, pasé mi vista por sus hombros, su cabello suave, su espalda, su trasero, sus piernas. Me moría de ganas de colocar mis manos en su piel. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿En qué estoy pensando?

-¿Qué tal vosotras?- el hermano de Kazama entró en la cocina con una sonrisa cansada y se sentó enfrente mía, a la derecha de la silla de Kazama- ¿Cómo ha ido el estudio?- de pronto un pequeño golpe me hizo girar la cabeza con un sobresalto, a Kazama se le había caído un bol de plástico. Se giró visiblemente nerviosa y lo recogió.

-Bien Onee-san- respondió de espaldas, mientras comenzaba a preparar la cena- Sumi-chan me ha ayudado mucho.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?-le pregunté alejando la silla para levantarme.

-No Sumi-chan, no es necesario- se giró para mirarme y me sonrío de esa manera que no lograba descifrar pero que me hacía perder la noción del tiempo, el espacio y la realidad- pero muchas gracias.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y amena en un principio, Kazama había hecho un guiso que olía de maravilla, con carne, verduras y unas especias que olían perfectamente. Yo estaba poniendo la mesa para cenar cuando llamaron al teléfono móvil del hermano de Kazama.

-¿Diga?- contestó y poco después se levantó para seguir hablando en su dormitorio.

-Sumi-chan- me llamó girando solo la cabeza un poco- coge una cuchara y prueba esto por favor- yo me acerqué por detrás de ella y cogí una cuchara del cajón de su derecha. Justo después me coloqué a su izquierda y probé él guiso ante la atenta mirada de mi acompañante. Estaba buenísimo- ¿Cómo está?

-Esto está delicioso Kazama- le respondí chupando lo que quedaba de la salsa en la cuchara- eres increíble en la cocina, en cambio yo no tengo ni idea de cocinar- le dije riéndome.

-Te puedo enseñar si quieres Sumi-chan- en ese momento varias fantasías en las que jugábamos con la comida y precisamente no para cocinar se pasaron por mi mente. En ese momento Kazama-san regresó de su dormitorio colgando el móvil.

-Huele bien- dijo oliendo el aire de camino a la mesa del comedor- era mi editor- le informó a Kazama.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó a su hermano girándose con la olla en la mano- siéntate Sumi-chan- se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa mientras que yo seguía con la cara completamente sonrojada.

-Solo que el final es demasiado fuerte- explicó mientras que Kazama servía los platos- están barajando la posibilidad de hacer una serie o un anime de mi novela y ese tipo de escenas no quieren que salgan- concluyó recibiendo el plato que su hermana le ofrecía.

-¿Qué escenas?- pregunté con bastante curiosidad mientras Kazama se sentaba y empezábamos a comer.

-Pues escenas para mayores de edad- contestó metiéndose una cuchara de guiso en la boca- Está delicioso Ushio, la mujer que acabe contigo va a ser una mujer con suerte- acabó pasando la mirada de una a otra, a lo que me sonrojé. Su hermano estaba sugiriendo que acabase viviendo con ella, eso ya era demasiado para mí.

El resto de la cena continuó bastante amena. Estuvimos hablando del trabajo de Kazama-san y a decir verdad estoy deseando verlo en la pantalla.

-¿Vamos a dormir Sumi-chan?- me preguntó Kazama de la manera más dulce que yo había oído nunca después de que recogiéramos la cocina. Asentí sonriendo- Buenas noches onee-san.

-Buenas noches Ushio- apartó la mirada y la dirigió a mí- buenas noches Sumika- me dijo sonriendo de manera que casi cerraba los ojos.

-Buenas noches Kazama-san- le respondí con una pequeña reverencia. Justo después Kazama abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y me dejó pasar después de entrar ella. Miré alrededor, normalmente Kazama me tenía preparado el futón para que durmiera en el suelo, pero no lo veía por ningún lado- Kazama, ¿Y el futón? ¿Se te ha olvidado sacarlo? No me importa hacerlo a mí- le contesté un poco nerviosa. A lo que ella negó lentamente con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia mí quedándose a pocos centímetros.

-Quiero que duermas en mi cama Sumi-chan, conmigo- noté como la mera idea de dormir con ella empezaba a marearme. ¿Dormir en la misma cama? ¿Cómo una pareja?- Si quieres, no te quiero obligar a nada- se apartó dos pasos nerviosa, seguramente pensaría que había metido la pata. Pero si me paraba a pensarlo, yo quería hacerlo.

-No Kazama, quiero dormir contigo- ni siquiera sé cómo pude decirle eso mirándola a los ojos sin que me marease, pero lo hice y ella sonrío como nunca con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Kazama volvió a andar los dos pasos que había desandado y me abrazó pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y poniéndose de puntillas, me quedé unos segundos en shock pero lo correspondí pasando mis brazos por su cintura y pegándola más a mí, sentía el calor de su cuerpo, enterré la nariz en su cuello, allí inspiré. Su aroma embriagador me enloquecía, podría estar abrazada a ella milenios. Sentía su respiración en el hueco que quedaba entre mi cuello y mi clavícula, moví un poco mi mano derecha que la tenia sobre mi otro brazo y la coloqué también en su espalda, sentía la necesidad de tocarla. Suspiró y se separó lentamente de mí, no sé como pero nuestras caras estaban a muy pocos centímetros, a punto de rozarse por tercera vez en ese día, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Comencé a temblar, cuando vi que ella abría un poco la boca.

-Te besaría ahora mismo ¿Sabes Sumi-chan?-susurró a tan escasa distancia de mi boca que notaba su aliento entrar- Pero tu labio está herido y no quiero hacerte daño- se iba a girar nerviosa pero la volví a atraer hacia mí.

-No me importa que me hagas daño, yo también quiero besarte- abrió los ojos como platos, la verdad es que yo también estaba sorprendida de haber dicho eso. Poco después sonrío llena de ternura.

-No entiendo como no pude ver esto antes- dijo más como una reflexión que como algo hacia mí.

-¿Lo qué?- alzó su mano izquierda y la colocó en mi mejilla, acariciando suavemente.

-Lo linda que eres- esto me sorprendió como nunca, ¿Yo linda? Colocó su otra mano en mi cara y me acercó a ella, sentí sus labios en la comisura derecha de los míos. Me había besado, no del todo, pero casi era un beso oficial. Mi corazón estaba desbocado- ¿Vienes a la cama Sumi-chan?- me preguntó apartando las sabanas para entrar, no sé en qué momento fue hacia allí.

Estábamos ya acostadas, la tenía justo a mi izquierda y notaba mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Sentía toda la cara ardiendo y con eso podía deducir que estaba roja. Solo con pensar lo que estaba pasándome hoy comenzaba a sentir mareos.

-Sumi-chan- me llamó Kazama, sentí como me dio un vuelco el pecho, pero intenté aparentar serenidad. Emití un sonido para esperar respuesta, cuando abrí los ojos vi como se incorporaba apoyándose en su brazo y me miraba desde arriba- ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

-Sí, claro- la tenía tan cerca otra vez, ya me costaba aparentar normalidad.

-Me gustaría pedirte perdón- automáticamente me incorporé yo también y nuestras caras quedaron prácticamente a la misma altura, aunque la mía un poco mas arriba.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?- abrí los ojos como dos cuencos de arroz, ella no había hecho nada malo.

-Por... Por todo lo que te he hecho pasar desde que empezamos a ser amigas Sumi-chan- cada vez entendía menos, ya tenía el ceño fruncido a más no poder. Pero no dije nada, solo guardé silencio esperando a que ella continuase- Me he comportado como una idiota persiguiendo a tantas chicas. Fui una imbécil por no darme cuenta de que estuviste a mi lado siempre Sumi-chan- levantó su mano izquierda y la puso en mi mejilla.

-No te preocupes Kazama, me basta con que estés conmigo ahora- cuánto me alegré de haber dicho eso. Su sonrisa era tan amplia y tan sincera, adoraba hacerla sonreír. Entonces en un movimiento que parecía incluso impulsivo se abrazó a mi cintura y yo caí hacia atrás quedándome boca arriba. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y sujetó mi cintura con fuerza. Me quedé inmóvil, mi corazón latía a más no poder. Seguro que Kazama podía oír mis latidos con fuerza, porque hasta yo misma los escuchaba.

-¿Estás incómoda Sumi-chan?- me preguntó casi en un susurro a lo que negué enérgicamente, ella levantó la cabeza lentamente y me miró a los ojos en la oscuridad. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que brillaran tanto estando a oscuras?- ¿No te molesta el brazo?- fue entonces cuando me acordé de que mi brazo izquierdo seguía prácticamente debajo de ella. Reconocí un hormigueo en el brazo y entonces comenzó a reírse, a lo que noté mi cara arder aún más- Eres tan tímida Sumi-chan- dijo riéndose mientras se incorporó más y me indicó que estirara el brazo de forma que quedara bajo su cuello y se volvió a echar en mi hombro- ¿Mejor así?- me preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí, se está mejor- noté como suspiró hondo y como si me contagiara un bostezo suspiré tan hondo como pude. Noté el olor de su pelo entrar en mi nariz y prácticamente por instinto puse el brazo que tenía debajo de su cuello en su cintura.

-Buenas noches Sumi-chan- me dijo en un susurro.

-Buenas noches Kazama- le contesté, y después de pensarlo dos o tres veces le di un beso en la cabeza.

Poco a poco mi respiración se acompasaba con la suya, hasta que me di cuenta de que se había dormido, no pude evitar sonreír. Hacía solo una semana ni siquiera me imaginaba que algún día la tendría durmiendo entre mis brazos. Tiene una expresión tan angelical cuando duerme, y una respiración tan lenta y profunda, me transmite paz, bienestar, serenidad, y ternura, una infinita ternura que no había sentido nunca antes. La noté suspirar y moverse acurrucándose más a mí, apretó un poco mi cintura como queriendo acercarme más a ella y después bajó su mano hasta dejarla prácticamente al principio de mi pantalón. Volví a ponerme nerviosa, sentía que esa noche posiblemente me sangrara la nariz.

Hola a todes!! Agradezco enormemente los comentarios! He dejado mis fanfics un tiempo debido a los estudios y el trabajo. Además de que estoy creando alguna historia de estas dos un poco más navideña.

Psdt: Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que leas lo que escribo UshioC431, aunque lamento decirte que tendrás que esperar un pocuito más para que se besen de una vez xD


	5. Café y conversaciones

**Capítulo 5: café y conversaciones.**

 **(Norio POV)**

Abrí los ojos como si me quemaran que estuvieran cerrados, no comprendo como últimamente duermo tan poco. Bajo de mi cama litera y miro mi bloc de notas en el que una gran encrucijada en el argumento de mi nueva historia me impide seguir, odio estos bloqueos.

Camino resignado hacia la cocina y aun está amaneciendo, miro el reloj y veo como ambas manecillas crean una recta vertical, las seis de la mañana, demasiado temprano pero yo sabía que no lograría volver a dormir, así que encendí la cafetera y me senté para esperar.

Miro la puerta de la habitación de Ushio y recuerdo que Sumika que quedó a dormir, no pude evitar sonreír. Me alegro muchísimo por mi hermana, yo sé perfectamente lo mal que lo pasó en su anterior escuela. La gente suele ser cruel con las personas que son diferentes. No comprendo a esas familias que desprecian a un hijo o hija por sus preferencias, yo aun estoy dando gracias por tener la hermana que tengo. Hemos pasado por muchos momentos difíciles y los hemos superado juntos, ella es mi familia.

Recuerdo que oí sin querer la apasionada declaración de amor que Sumika le dedicó, la verdad es que me puse a escribir como loco después de eso, estas dos chicas me dan tantas ideas para escribir.

La puerta del dormitorio se empieza a abrir y Ushio sale cerrando detrás de ella. Al girarse se sorprende y da un grito ahogado.

-Vaya Onee-chan, no te esperaba aquí- dijo con la mano en el pecho del susto- buenos días- se acercó para sentarse delante mía.

-Buenos días Ushio- respondí sonriendo lo máximo que pude- ¿Sumika sigue durmiendo?- le pregunté a modo de curiosidad.

-Sí - respondió escuetamente aunque miró de soslayo la puerta de su dormitorio con una expresión de esas que yo describo en casi seis líneas, puedo jurar que creo que incluso se sonrojó.

-¿Habéis hablado sobre lo que te dijo el otro día?- le pregunté mientras me levantaba a sacar dos tazas del mueble.

-¿Lo qué?- me preguntó aunque yo sabia perfectamente que lo preguntaba para despistarme.

\- Lo que te dijo cuando le explicaste que tal vez vayas a vivir con la abuela- me giré para poner las tazas en la mesa y vi sus ojos abiertos como platos- veras Ushio, no tengo un sueño tan profundo y estabais hablando delante de mi puerta- acabé sonriéndole- que si prefieres no decirme nada, lo entiendo.

\- No, solo es que no creí que te enteraras- se sonrojó agachando la cabeza- ¿Sabes onee-chan?- levanté la cabeza para mirarla indicándole que continuara- he estado pensando esta noche que si no lo hubiera pasado tan mal en el antiguo instituto, no hubiese conocido a Sumi-chan.

-Estoy de acuerdo, porque si no no te hubieses venido a estudiar aquí- me encantaba ver como maduraba mi hermana. Y adoraba ver la felicidad en su cara- Entonces ¿Ahora sois novias?- le pregunté sonriendo sinceramente emocionado, aunque su cara se sonrojó más de lo que lo había visto antes.

-¿Novias?- se preguntó más a sí misma- pues no lo sé. No hemos hablado de eso- la cafetera había terminado y me acerqué a cogerla, le ofrecí con un gesto y ella acercó la taza indicando que le sirviera café.

-Pues yo creo que ya es hora de que se lo pidas ¿No te parece?- le pregunté mientras servía mi taza. No la miré pero la conocía demasiado y sabía que me estaba mirando sorprendida- Al fin y al cabo fue ella la primera en decirte a grito pelado que te amaba- acabamos riendo.

-Tienes razón- no dijo nada más hasta pasados unos cinco minutos en el que nos encerramos en nuestros pensamientos. Era algo que solíamos hacer y verdaderamente era algo que en ocasiones ambos necesitábamos.

-Onee-chan- me llamó y yo hice un ruido mientras tragaba el primer sorbo de café que tomaba- creo que quiero presentar a Sumi-chan a la abuela- la miré sorprendido, esa era una decisión muy complicada.

-¿Estás segura Ushio?- le pregunté apoyando la espalda en la silla- ya conoces a la abuela.

-Sé como puede ser a veces, pero quiero que conozca a Sumi-chan- yo la observaba seriamente mientras ella jugaba con el asa de la taza- además, si voy a vivir con la abuela, habrá fines de semana que Sumi-chan irá a verme- en eso tenía razón.

-Entonces haces bien en querer presentarlas- le sonreí sinceramente. Parecía que esa era una de las situaciones en las que nos contábamos confidencias, así que este sería mi turno- Ushio, yo voy a pedirle matrimonio a Kinuta-san- llevaba pensándolo incluso semanas y ya lo tenía decidido.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó casi gritando completamente ilusionada, cosa que me hizo muchísima gracia, ni que se casara ella.

-Claro que es en serio- contesté riéndome- y bueno, me preguntaba si me acompañarías para elegir el anillo de compromiso- a decir verdad era algo que siempre había pensado para cuando me fuera a casar, que fuera mi hermana la que me acompañara en un momento tan importante.

-¡Pues claro que sí!- se levantó casi corriendo y vino a abrazarme- ¡Te vas a casar!- dijo gritando prácticamente.

-Sumika está durmiendo aún ¿Recuerdas?- le dije riéndome. A lo que la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sumika sobresaltada medio dormida aún.

-Nada malo Sumi-chan, tranquila- le contestó mi hermana acercándose a ella.

-Es que te he oído gritar, me has asustado- dijo bostezando mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano, a lo que sonreí por la situación, verdaderamente parecían ya una pareja.

-Lo siento Sumi-chan- le agarró el brazo sonriendo ampliamente- ¡Mi onee-chan se va a casar!

 **Hola a todes!! Aquí va otro capítulo de estas ideas que se me ocurren jajaja Siempre me ha parecido que Norio era como la representación de todos nosotros en el manga, siempre shippeando a Sumika y Ushio, incluso llegue a pensar que se basaría en ellas para escribir.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que me leéis y felices fiestas!!**


	6. Oficialmente

Capitulo 6: Oficialmente (Kazama POV)

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Sumi-chan durmió conmigo y aún no he olvidado ningún detalle de ese día. Intentaba concentrarme en el párrafo del libro que tenía entre mis manos, pero me era prácticamente imposible, no dejaba de venirme a la mente las palabras de mi onee-chan: "Pues yo creo que ya es hora de que se lo digas ¿No te parece?" Tenía toda la razón. Ya era hora de que fuéramos novias, las dos sabíamos que sentíamos lo mismo, es una tontería seguir sin dar el siguiente paso.

Entonces se me pasó por la cabeza Sumi-chan, como me pasaba de vez en cuando, mi subconsciente me traía su recuerdo. Su cara, su pelo tan liso, tan brillante y oscuro. Sus ojos, tan grises tan profundos. Sus manos tan fuertes y delicadas a la vez, cuando las pone en mi cintura no logro siquiera pensar. Y pensar que cuando logré darme cuenta de qué era lo que sentía por ella estaba muerta de miedo, pero aunque sonase extraño, ahora no tenía miedo, ninguno.

Aún recuerdo las veces que me rechazaron por ser como soy. Cuantas veces me he sentido la rara del grupo cada vez que mis compañeras de clase hablaban de chicos, recuerdo el pánico, el no saber qué contestar cada vez que un chico venía a declararse, tantas tardes de llanto cuando la chica que de verdad me gustaba en mi antigua escuela me dijo que yo le daba asco por ser como soy, llegué a sentir asco de mí misma.

Pensando cada día que nunca iba a encontrar a la chica que correspondiera mis sentimientos, que nunca sería feliz con alguien que me amase. Después de eso me mudé con mi hermano, y conocí a Sumi-chan, y fue ella quien de verdad cambió mi vida. Fue la primera persona con la que pude ser yo misma sin ser rechazada. Y cuando pienso ahora, veo que el destino es demasiado burlón, veo que he tenido a la persona que no he dejado de buscar al lado mía todo el tiempo, que siempre he tenido a Sumi-chan a mi lado, que solo con ella he logrado ser yo misma en todo momento. Y ahora el miedo se había esfumado como si fuera humo y en su lugar se asentó esta enorme sonrisa que día a día va llenando mi rostro.

Un impulso demasiado fuerte me agita. Tengo que hablar con ella. Me levanto como un resorte haciendo crujir los muelles de la cama y voy a coger mi móvil.

(Sumika POV)

No dejaba de pensar en lo mismo. El simple recuerdo de tenerla entre mis brazos me hacía sonreír como una boba, ya he tenido que poner excusas por todos los objetos que se escurren de mis manos por no pensar en lo que debo pensar. Estaba en mi habitación ordenando mis libros por orden alfabético, no tenía nada mejor que hacer después del entrenamiento y necesitaba entretenerme con algo. Y mi teléfono móvil sonó, me extrañó pero me acerqué a ver quien me llamaba. Un calor llegó a mis mejillas cuando vi su nombre escrito en la pantalla: "Ushio Kazama"

-¿Di... Diga?- pregunté tras descolgar la llamada.

-Sumi-chan- la voz de Kazama me hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea con una mezcla de entusiasmo y nerviosismo- me preguntaba, bueno. Quería saber si te apetecería ir a tomar algo o a dar un paseo o lo que quieras- ese "lo que quieras" hizo despertar mi imaginación y tuve que tragar saliva para centrarme.

\- Cuando quieras- respondí sonriendo alegremente, siempre deseaba verla- ¿Dónde quedamos?

-Podemos ir a dar un paseo, ¿Te recojo en tu casa?- me preguntó con una voz tan enérgica que me sorprendió.

-Vale, perfecto- me rasqué la nuca para soltar mi nerviosismo por algún sitio- Me arreglo y ahora nos vemos.

-Dentro de un rato te veo- hizo una pausa en la que estuve a punto de colgar- Te amo Sumi-chan- me quedé en shock, tendría que acostumbrarme pronto a esto.

-Yo... Yo también te... Te amo Kazama, ahora nos vemos- por qué mi boca se empeñaba en tartamudear tanto. Colgué el teléfono y tragué saliva, bastante. Maldita sea estaba temblando, temblando como un flan porque Kazama me ha dicho que me ama. Respiré hondo una, dos, cinco, diez veces hasta que logré tranquilizarme.

Una camisa de manga corta encima de una camiseta de tirantes y unos vaqueros irían bien para un paseo, íbamos a andar al fin y al cabo. Estaba en el baño mirándome en el espejo. ¿Debería hacerme algo en el pelo o dejarlo como siempre? Uf, qué dilema.

-¿Estás bien Sumika-san?- Noe-san estaba en el marco de la puerta con un gesto de extrañeza.

-Sí, solo que no sé- me giré para estar de frente a ella- ¿Me ves bien así?- estiré los brazos como si así fuera a verme mejor.

-Depende de a donde vayas- se acercó un poco- ¿Donde vas?

-Voy con Kazama a dar un paseo- de su expresión surgió una sonrisa de complicidad que me hizo extrañarme. ¿Qué sabía esta mujer sobre nosotras? El timbre sonó y ambas miramos en dirección a la puerta.

-Debe ser Ushio-san, iré a abrir- se marchó por el pasillo ceremonialmente.

Sentía mis piernas temblar, respiré hondo y logré calmarme un poco. Oía a Kazama y a Noe-san hablar al fondo del pasillo, no pude evitar sonreír al oír la risa de Kazama, cuánto amaba esa risa, cuánto la amaba a toda ella.

-Sumika-san ¿Estás lista?- me llamó Noe-san desde el otro lado del pasillo. Comencé a caminar- Ushio-san ya está aquí.

-Sí, sí, ya voy- contesté mientras caminaba a lo largo del pasillo y llegaba a la entrada. Me paralicé cuando la vi, llevaba una falda que le llegaba a mitad de muslo y una blusa un poco holgada de color pastel, estaba preciosa.

-Hola Sumi-chan- sonrío Kazama mientras levantaba una mano saludándome. Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado para reaccionar.

-Hola Kazama- levanté la mano también para saludarla. Ambas nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, como nos pasaba tantas veces desde ese día.

-¿Habíais quedado para dar una vuelta verdad?- nos preguntó Noe-san, a la que podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como nos miraba a ambas como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Y fue Kazama la primera en apartar la mirada de mí.

-Sí, iremos a dar un paseo- le contesté mirando a Kazama a los ojos.

-Pues venga, ¿A qué esperáis?- comenzó a empujarme fuera de la casa- ¡Y trata bien a Ushio-chan!- me gritó cuando ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de mí. Miré a mi acompañante mientras me sonrojaba y la vi reírse.

-Me encanta como te quedan esas camisas Sumi-chan, estás muy guapa- agachó la cabeza mientras lo dijo.

-¿No te parece poco femenino?- le pregunté temiendo dejar de gustarle a Kazama por alguna extraña razón.

-Me parece que te queda perfecto- se acercó y me agarró del brazo- en realidad lo que te pongas te queda perfecto.

Después de caminar durante un rato llegamos a un parque lleno de árboles, arbustos y flores, allí compramos un refresco para mitigar la sed y llegamos a una fuente que daba un poco de frescor en verano.

-Debe ser complicado llevar adelante todo lo del consejo ¿no?- llevábamos un rato hablando de diferentes cosas de nuestro día a día mientras caminábamos por los senderos del parque.

-Solo un poco, aunque creo que no tanto como lidiar con todas las chicas del club- en eso tenía algo de razón, algunos días aquello llegaba a ser un caos.

-Menos mal que tengo el apoyo de Hachi y de Lotte- acabé dándole un sorbo al refresco, que ya comenzaba a calentarse un poco.

-¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos por aquí a la sombra Sumi-chan? - yo solo asentí con la cabeza sonriendo como si ese fuese el mejor plan del mundo, y es que para mí estar cerca de Kazama era el mejor plan del mundo.

Una vez que encontramos un banco vi como se sentaba y me indicaba que me sentara dando golpecitos a su lado. Hice caso a su petición y me senté. Oí como se aclaró sonoramente la garganta mientras dejaba su refresco a un lado. La miré mientras erguí mi espalda todo lo que mi columna me dejaba, no sabía el por qué, pero ese carraspeo me denotaba que algo importante iba a ocurrir.

-Su... Sumi-chan, yo...- estaba tartamudeando, era la primera vez que veía a Kazama así, cada vez estaba más nerviosa por lo que podría pasar- Yo te he dicho de quedar hoy porque...- la vi como resoplaba y enterró su cara entre las manos. Se notaba a mares que estaba agobiada, muchísimo.

-Kazama, ¿Estás bien?- puse mi mano derecha en su hombro y ella se quitó las manos de la cara.

-Sí, estoy bien. Tengo que decirte esto y de hoy no va a pasar- dijo eso mirando al frente, como si hablara en voz alta con ella misma, y justo después se giró entera en el banco para quedar de frente a mí en todo lo posible, yo retiré mi brazo y la imité soltando también la bebida- Murasame Sumika- ¿Mi nombre completo? Esto debía ser serio- ya sabes de sobra lo que siento por ti. Y creo que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso, así que... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, estaba soñando debía de ser eso.

-Espera, he oído mal... ¿Me has dicho...?- ahora era yo la que tartamudeaba sintiendo el corazón en la boca.

-Te he pedido salir oficialmente Sumika- de repente su expresión cambió a estar desconcertada- ¿Es muy pronto? ¿No debería haberlo hecho?- sacaba conclusiones sin sentido y eso me hizo despertar, claro que debía hacerlo.

\- No, no, no, no- agarré su mano haciendo que me mirase a los ojos- Kazama Ushio, quiero ser tu novia. Lo he deseado desde hace años, llevo tanto tiempo amándote que sería una locura para mi decirte que no ahora- le dije seriamente, frunciendo incluso un poco el entrecejo ante tanta seriedad. Vi como unas lagrimillas salían de sus ojos y puso su mano libre en mi cara para acariciarme. Sonreí cerrando los ojos ante el tacto de su suave mano.

Entonces noté algo presionando mis labios. Abrí los ojos al sentir el roce, me estaba besando. Era un beso tímido, cálido y a la vez inocente. Poco después se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos, qué brillo tan especial tenían sus ojos. Mientras tanto yo seguía completamente inmóvil sentí como la sangre subía hasta mi cara, abrí la boca para intentar decir algo, pero todo lo que salía de mi boca eran balbuceos. Kazama empezó a reír sonrojándose.

-Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas Sumi-chan- la verdad es que mi cara debía ser como un tomate ahora mismo. Espera, ¿Me ha dicho que soy linda? Aún mi cerebro no se creía que fuera verdad.

-¿Linda?- me agarró la mano más cercana a ella y seguramente notaría el temblor que yo estaba teniendo.

-He estado todo este tiempo buscando a la chica perfecta para mí- yo no apartaba la mirada de ella, intentando mirarla a los ojos, pero ella tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando nuestras manos mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos- Una chica que fuera linda, que me hiciera sentir un sobresalto cuando la viese y que me dieran ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás. Y bueno, hace casi un año he empezado a sentirme como una enorme idiota.

-¿Idiota por qué?- le pregunté haciendo que me volviera a mirar a los ojos, yo podía ver su nerviosismo reflejado en ellos.

-Me he estado sintiendo una idiota porque llevo años buscando a la chica perfecta, cuando siempre has estado a mi lado Sumi-chan- se estaba sincerando completamente, y yo no quería quedarme atrás. Abrí la boca mientras la frase aún se formulaba en mi cabeza y solo un sonido sin significado salió de mi garganta, Kazama me miró con las cejas un poco levantadas, esperando ansiosa a que una frase coherente saliera de mi boca.

-Yo... Yo no...- ya empiezo a tartamudear, me aclaré la garganta y después de respirar hondo volví a intentarlo- Yo no te dije antes lo que sentía por ti porque decías que te gustaban las chicas tiernas, pequeñas y lindas. Pensé que no tendría ninguna posibilidad- bajé la cabeza y centré mi mirada en una hoja caída que se movía muy poco por la brisa- y ahora se siente un alivio enorme, llevo años callándome todo esto.

-¿Años?- preguntó muy extrañada- Sumi-chan, ¿Cuando te diste cuenta?- levanté la cabeza para volver a mirarla. Era cierto, nunca le había dicho a nadie cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Kazama. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que hablara con alguien de esto, y se lo contaría a la propia Kazama.

-¿Recuerdas la excursión que hicimos para esquiar en segundo curso?- comencé a relatar con una medio sonrisa en mi cara- ¿esa noche en la que me describiste lo que se siente al estar enamorada? pues me di cuenta de que de esa manera me sentía yo contigo- la miré a los ojos, estaba un poco sorprendida, aunque la entiendo.

-¿Desde entonces?- preguntó aún más sorprendida de lo que parecía su cara- ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

-Bueno, yo intenté que no te dieras cuenta- respondí en una medio risa- Después llegaron Hachi y Miyako y se dieron cuenta enseguida.

-Ellas lo supieron todo desde el principio- la vi mirar hacia el horizonte y no pude más que sonreír y acariciar su mano- Las únicas que no lo sabíamos eramos nosotras mismas- acabó riéndose y me uno a ella.

-Recuerdo que una vez Hachi intentó hacerme parecer más linda delante de ti- le expliqué riéndome - Ella pretendía que pisara una cascara de plátano y me cayese para que pareciera frágil- Kazama explotó a carcajadas, y yo adoraba hacerla reír.

-No te imagino frágil - dijo entre carcajadas.

-Puedo ser frágil y delicada si me lo propongo- dije con un muy actuado enfado.

-Claro, claro…- nos quedamos mirando con una sonrisa enorme y casi sin darme cuenta me fui acercando a ella hasta que nuestros labios se unieron por segunda vez. Y estaba segura que vendrían más.

Saludos a todes!!! Aquí tenemos el siguiente. Ya era hora que dieran el siguiente paso, ya sabemos que estas dos van poquito a poco xD

Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo!!!


	7. La cena familiar

Capitulo 7: (Ushio POV)

-¿Te gustaría venir a casa a cenar esta noche?- me preguntó Sumi-chan cuando nos distanciamos un poco del grupo después de salir de comer todas juntas.

-¿Para cenar?- volví a preguntar mientras Kyori intentaba convencer a Aoi de hacer una competición de comer pan de curry, vi como Sumi-chan me asentía sonriendo.

-Ya hablé con mi padre sobre lo nuestro y... Bueno... Él...- comenzó a tartamudear y a sonrojarse- Bueno, mi padre es muy tradicional, así que...

-¿Quiere conocerme como tu novia?- pregunté extrañada y un tanto asustada. Si hace unos años o incluso meses me asustaba enfrentarme a la chica de mis sueños, ahora mi mayor pesadilla sería enfrentarme a mi suegro. Suegro... ¡Cómo sonaba eso!

-Emm... Sí, espero que no te importe- me contestó bastante apurada y solo pude negar con la cabeza y abrazarla por la cintura para que me pasara el brazo por encima.

-¡Hey tórtolas! Estamos hablando por aquí de ir a tomar un café ¿qué os parece?- nos gritó Miyako desde donde estaba el resto del grupo.

Llegué a casa y solté mi bolso donde encontré un hueco, y entré en la cocina suspirando hondo.

-Entonces ¿Ya es oficial?- me preguntó mi hermano sentado en la mesa de la cocina cuando llegó de su reunión con su editorial.

-Sí, y necesito tu consejo ahora Onii-chan- estaba nerviosa, no sabía como actuar para lo que se avecinaba.

-Cuéntame, ¿Algún problema con Sumika?- hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado y yo hice caso mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-No, con Sumi-chan todo va perfectamente- coloqué mis manos en la cara para presionar un poco mis ojos. Los nervios iban a matarme- solo es que... Hoy voy a cenar con ella.

-Ohh... Y no sabes que ponerte ¿No?- dijo mi hermano sonriendo radiantemente- creo que yo no podré ayudarte en eso, ni siquiera sé qué voy a ponerme para mi boda.

-No es eso, voy a cenar en su casa y va a presentarme a su familia como...- los nervios me hacían balbucear y me impedían hablar con claridad.

-Como su novia- acabó mi hermano la frase por mí y lo miré con el ceño fruncido por los nervios.

-Me preocupa hacer o decir algo que haga que el padre de Sumi-chan me vea como alguien perjudicial para su hija- ya habíamos tenido suficientes importunios con nosotras mismas como para que entrasen las familias a ponerse en contra.

-¿Sumika le ha dicho a su padre lo que ella siente por ti, le ha dicho que estáis juntas o será la noticia de la cena?- preguntó mi hermano después de un profundo suspiro mientras juntaba las manos entrelazando los dedos.

-Según ella, se lo ha dicho- las ideas y las posibles futuras situaciones iban abarrotando mi cabeza- Pero ¿Y si quiere verme para decirme que me aparte de su hija?

-No he tratado mucho con Murasame-san, pero no creo que sea así- me miró de esa manera que conseguía transmitirme confianza- Sé cómo te sientes, sé que estás nerviosa, que incluso tendrás algo de miedo. Me pasó lo mismo cuando fui a conocer a los padres de Kinuta- acercó su mano y agarró la mía- Todo saldrá bien, Sumika te quiere de verdad.

-Gracias - le dije agarrando su mano fuertemente mientras le sonreía agradecida de verdad.

"Ding dong"

Poco después Noe-san abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que era yo la persona que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ohhh...!- abrió de golpe la puerta para que entrara- Ushio-san cuanto me alegra verte. Sumika ya nos contó que sois pareja. ¡Qué vestido tan bonito traes!- siempre pensé que aquella mujer era demasiado entusiasta, pero la verdad era que me había arreglado a conciencia para ese día- Sumika y su padre están en el salón, estaban hablando de cosas del dojo, pero te estaban esperando, sígueme- caminé por el pasillo detrás de ella y acabamos entrando en una sala que solo tenía una mesa de té baja bastante grande y cojines en el suelo. Allí uno enfrente del otro estaban Sumi-chan y su padre.

-No, me parece que esas cosas no están bien porque...- Sumi-chan cortó la frase al vernos entrar y vi como su rostro iba adquiriendo un tono rosado que denotaba nerviosismo, la entendía, yo también estaba nerviosa.

-Ushio-san- me nombró el padre de Sumi-chan, con una cara que yo aún no sabía interpretar- pasa, siéntate con nosotros- me acerqué a la mesa y me senté al lado de Sumi-chan, que se apartó un poco para dejarme sitio- ¿Podrías traernos algo de beber Noe-san?

-Claro señor- la mujer salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, y después del ruido de la puerta corredera se hizo el silencio. Y el señor Murasame tosió para aclararse la garganta.

-Bueno Ushio-san, según me ha dicho mi hija Sumika... Bueno, estáis juntas- habló con serenidad con las manos escondidas en las mangas de su túnica como solía estar casi siempre que yo lo veía. Recuerdo muy pocas veces que hubiese visto las manos de aquel hombre.

-¡Así es señor!- hablé firme, mirándole a los ojos. Quería que supiera que si no estaba de acuerdo con aquello lucharía por estar con su hija- ¡Yo amo a su hija!

-No tengo ninguna duda de ello- sonrío un poco sorprendido por mi actitud tan firme- Y tampoco tengo ninguna duda de que mi hija te ama a ti- instintivamente miré a Sumi-chan y vi que me estaba mirando también, con una sonrisa radiante que me derretía.

-He traído un poco de té, vendrá bien para antes de la cena- dijo Noe-san que acababa de entrar en el salón. Y poco después de dejar la bandeja en la mesa volvió a salir, el silencio reinó de nuevo en la sala por un instante.

-Bueno, solo quería pedirte, Ushio-san- hizo una pausa en la que sacó las manos de las mangas y comenzó a servir el té de la bandeja de la mesa- En realidad pediros a las dos que cuidéis la una de la otra. Sé que Sumika es una chica difícil a veces, y cabezona y decidida cuando quiere algo. Pero es que es igual que su madre- miró a su hija y una sonrisa se me escapó sin remedio- Y no me puedo quejar porque eso me enamoró de la madre de Sumika, así que te entiendo Ushio-san. Tenéis mi bendición y siempre serás bienvenida en nuestra casa- acabó con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Murasame-san- dije haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza mientras sonreía de corazón.

-Gracias papá- le dijo Sumi-chan y aquel tierno momento se rompió cuando tres hombres idénticos de unos 20 años entraron en la sala abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Papá, no soporto a estos dos- dijo uno de ellos sentándose a otro de los extremos de la mesa- no me han dejado dar la clase.

-Pero si eras tú el que no parabas quieto merluzo- dijo otro de ellos.

-Si no os soportáis ¿Por qué vais juntos siempre?- preguntó Sumi-chan seriamente mientras yo disfrutaba de la conversación como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

-Pues porque somos hermanos trillizos- contestó el tercero como si fuera una obviedad.

-¿Cuando os saquéis novia van a ser trillizas e iréis juntos todos como un pack de zumos de seis?- volvió a preguntar Sumika seriamente con la ceja alzada y aquella fue una de las pocas veces que vi a su padre reír a carcajada limpia, no pude evitar reírme también.

-Hablando de novias- comenzó el señor Murasame después de recobrar el aliento- muchachos, os presento a la novia de Sumika, Ushio Kazama.

\- Un placer, aunque ya os conozco- dije bastante contenta. El padre de Sumika me había dado su bendición para estar con ella, ya no habría problema alguno, todo sería perfecto ahora.

-¡Vaya Sumika!- comenzó a hablar uno de ellos- Qué callado te lo tenías- acabó dándole un codazo.

-Tienes buen gusto hermanita, es muy guapa- comentó el que estaba sentado en el otro lado.

-Sí, tiene mejor gusto que tú - le contestó al anterior que solo le contestó con un golpe en el hombro mientras el resto reíamos. Entonces agarré la mano de Sumi-chan por debajo de la mesa, me sentía como en una nube. Y con la sonrisa enorme en la cara de Sumi-chan vi que estaba igual que yo. La puerta corredera sonó de nuevo y asomó Noe-san la cabeza.

-Ushio-san- me llamó la mujer con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Nos acompañarás esta noche en la cena?

-Sí Noe-san, la invita su suegro-contestó el señor Murasame dedicándome una sonrisa.

La cena transcurrió de la manera más amena posible la verdad es que no recuerdo haberme reído tanto con la familia de Sumi-chan como este día.

-Bueno Sumika- dijo uno de sus hermanos después de tragar una cucharada de flan del postre- He oído en el dojo hoy que te ha retado el heredero del dojo Katana de Acero.

-¿Va a haber combate a muerte súbita?- preguntó otro de ellos dejando el vaso en la mesa y abriendo los ojos de la impresión.

-¡No, no, no!- repitió Sumika negando con la cabeza a la vez- me niego a hacer ese tipo de combate- miré a Sumi-chan extrañada a la par que asustada. No me gustaba para nada eso de muerte súbita- Es un combate en el que se elimina la regla de prohibido el contacto- explicó al ver mi reacción.

-Entonces...- me preocupé, podrían golpear a Sumi-chan.

-Habrían golpes reales- me aclaró el señor Murasame- Pero para pedir ese tipo de combate de debe haber dañado el honor de la persona o la familia. ¿Qué has hecho Sumika?- acabó preguntando tras un suspiro.

-¿Qué? Pero si fuiste tú el que dañó el honor de su dojo- explicó Sumi-chan bastante molesta con su padre.

-No le harán daño a Sumi-chan ¿Verdad?- pregunté nerviosa, y es que me atemorizaba el saber que pudiesen golpearla de verdad.

-Si no es combate a muerte súbita, todo irá bien- respondió Murasame-san.

-Voy a estar bien Kazama, no te preocupes- sentí la tranquilizadora mirada de mi novia en mí, de forma que no necesitaba nada más para respirar aliviada.

-No creía que tu padre reaccionaría tan bien Sumi-chan- dije mientras preparábamos el futón para dormir- El hecho de descubrir que a su única chica le gusta las mujeres y cenar con la novia de tu hija debe ser impactante al principio.

-No creas- le restó importancia con un gesto- mi padre antes de saber nada ya le había dicho a Noe-san más de una vez que si yo hubiera nacido hombre habría hecho lo imposible para que acabara contigo- se rió entre divertida y nerviosa.

-Pues yo me alegro muchísimo de que hayas nacido mujer ¿Sabes?- me acerqué a ella y le aparté parte del flequillo que le entorpecía un poco la visión, comenzando así un recorrido con el dedo desde su frente hasta su barbilla. Y una vez allí la traje poco a poco hacia mí hasta besarla, sus labios al principio torpes fueron cogiendo confianza cuando la acerqué cogiéndola por la cintura. Un pequeño escalofrío subió por mi espalda cuando enterró sus manos en mi pelo. Sí, esto era lo que he buscado toda mi vida. No una chica linda, si no una chica que me hiciera sentir así.

 **Saludos!! ¿Cómo estáis? Aquí estamos con el siguiente! Prometo que dentro de poquito subiré otro capítulo de mi otro fanfic. Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**

 **Hasta la próxima!!!**


End file.
